Dalton Oneshots
by livyceegee
Summary: Uninventive title, I know. A collection of oneshots based on CP Coulter's Dalton, including her amazing characters. Co-written with CarlyLeeH :  Rated K  because I'm paranoid.


**A/N:**

**This was co-written by me and CarlyLeeH. She writes awesome fanfiction, and in this she wrote a the Shane paragraphs, while I wrote Reed. We hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The intercom in the train station crackled into life.<p>

"_Could all passengers boarding the 10:15 PM train to New York please go to platform eight_." deadpanned a monotone female voice which echoed around the station and effectively interrupted all conversation.

"That's us, I think." Reed told Shane as he searched his bag for his tickets. He knew exactly where his tickets _should _have been, but they'd somehow gone missing, and the searching wasn't helped by the small strawberry-blonde boy being pressed up against the people surrounding him in the crush of the morning rush hour.

Shane protectively had a hold of Reed's upper arm. He clearly scowled at any people that dared barge or get to close to Reed. "Have you lost our tickets?...because I'm sure they were in you're manb- I mean bag...you put them in there" he stated and gestured to the side pocket of Reed's bag with the hand that wasn't clutching tightly to the shorter boy's arm. A person barged into Shane. The younger Anderson scowled and stuck his foot out, purposely tripping the man over. Shane watches as the serious looking business man was sent flying onto the floor and the contents of his briefcase spilling out. The darker haired boy chuckled to himself as the serious man tried to gather his composure and briefcase contents up off of the floor.

Reed rolled his eyes, and ducked down to hand Briefcase Man a water bottle that had fallen out of the case. "Shane...why?" he questioned, then shrugged. "You know what, it doesn't matter...Found them!" he exclaimed, then sheepishly nodded at Briefcase Man, who shot a glare at Shane then hurried on his way. Once Briefcase Man had moved on, Reed pulled the tickets out of his bag and waved them in the air triumphantly, a wide smile on his face. He stood on his toes and waved the tickets in front of Shane's nose teasingly. "See? They're not lost in the depths of my bag - don't worry, I know you were going to say 'manbag'." he smiled, carrying on toward the platform.

Shane kept a grip on Reed's arm as he was pulled, due to his grip, towards the platform through crowds of people. "I tripped him...because he barged into me. what if we'd have gotten separated?" He questioned, his dark curls bobbing as he kept up with Reed. He chuckled at the sight of the strawberry blonde boy looking up at the boards, and signs to direct them to the right platform. "But Reed." he began "it is a man bag...I mean there's your general rucksack and plastic bags and then there's a man bag...you have a man bag and I think that's kind of cliche...It was like when I talked to the black girl from New Directions" Th younger Anderson continued, meaning Mercedes "and she was with Kurt and Blaine at breadstix talking and it was like gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, oh look a little purse fell out of my mouth...if you get what I mean...and now I'm rambling" he didn't really give a second thought to what he was saying. It just sort of came out like word vomit.

Reed forced a smile. "Rambling...yeah..." he said in a small voice, scuffing his Doc Martens along the floor. Usually, this would be out of character in the extreme, but shoe-scuffing was only something he did when he was worried or upset. He knew that Shane hadn't meant to be offensive, but the comment hurt - he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the concept of labels. _Smile, can't ruin this. _a small voice sang in the back of his head, and he brightened the smile on his face so it looked halfway realistic. "We're going to be late for the train..."

Shane sighed and slamming the palm of his free hand to his face (aka facepalm) "oh god...Reed...I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" he said hurrying alongside Reed to their platform "I mean I just kind of thought about what Mercedes said and it kind of was something I thought I'd say...not really much of a reason but it's kind of feminine to have a man bag...it reminded me of Kurt saying 'it's a satchel' and everyone's like no Kurt it's a man bag.." he rambled not really thinking about it as words tumbled out of his mouth "kind of cliche don't you think...that like the majority of gay people are like into fashion or man bags and...stuff like that" The words just rolled off of his tongue and he obviously didn't think about it until afterwards.

Reed walked forwards for a few more steps as Shane's words sunk in, then suddenly stopped short and span around to face the younger Anderson. "Look, I know I'm sort of stereotype-following, especially when you put it like _that. _So hey, maybe I do follow the stereotype, but that's me! I-I like fashion, but that's because my mom's a designer so I'm just _used _ to fashion. You m-might not carry a satchel - which it technically _is, _thanks - but I d-do." he choked out, hating the way he ended up stuttering. It was stupid, really, that he got to freaked out by what Shane was saying, but he'd barely slept in the last 36 hours, and the sleepless night was slowly starting to get to him. "You don't carry a satchel, and you're tall and you're not obsessed with fashion and you don't have to worry about your hair because it's wonderful the way it is and nobody's judging you and you don't overreact which is what I'm doing now and-" he broke off, and shook his head. "I'm not a stereotype, okay? I'm me. If you have to stereotype me, then that's fine, but just don't tell me about it, okay?" he said in a rush, and slipped out of Shane's grip. He quickly blended into the crowd of taller people as he practically ran for the train, his fight or flight reaction fading to purely flight.

Shane blinked as the strawberry blonde boy shook off his grip and fled. He didn't mean to just ramble on about stereotypes and he wasn't trying to stereotype Reed it just kind of...well...came out that way. He could see over the crowd, a flash of strawberry blonde but it soon disappeared. Shane took a mental not to rush over to platform 8 where he had seen the flash of Reed's hair just as something at a deafening volume powered over the whole station. It was a droning loud siren that had some sort of two tone to it. Like a fire alarm but more serious and urgent. Some people looked up in confusion not really knowing what this meant and others rushed round more but the calm wasn't to last long. A dead panned sounding females voice was then heard over the speakers, the sound drifted through the station's platforms.

"At the moment we have a threat and a scare of a bomb threatening to be set off on an unknown platform. At risk of your own lives please file out in an orderly manner out of the station. I repeat...bomb threat, file out in an orderly manner at your on risk" the voice then cut off and if it was still going, The dark haired younger Anderson wouldn't have heard it for all the screams and panic that had erupted so easily. A bomb threat? Reed. He _had _to find Reed. "_REED?_" he screamed trying to be heard over the crowd. Shane even resorted to shoving, barging and rushing through people as he frantically searched for Reed. Screaming his name repeatedly seemed to make no difference but he had to make extra effort not to be swept along with people barging and rushing past.

Just before he got on the train, Reed whirled around and started weaving back through the crowd, regretting leaving Shane almost immediately. "Shane?" he called, trying to avoid walking into any other passengers. "I'm sorry, I take it back!" he shouted, ignoring the strange looks given to him by the surrounding people. Shane was worth the stares. Shane would always be worth anything anyone could throw at him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted over and over again, hoping that the people he was tripping over would listen and not hate him. He barely paid any attention when the sirens droned, instead continuing to dodge past the other passengers. However, he _did_ notice when people began to panic, shoving their way toward various entrances and exits. Reed quickly found himself completely disorientated, stumbling in different directions as he attempted to get back to where he'd last seen his boyfriend. "Shane! Shane!_ Shane!" _he yelled as loudly as he could, his voice raising an octave in panic.

Shane relentlessly shoved and barged through people as panic rose in his body. Filling him with adrenaline. "Reed? I take back what I said I'm sorry...please...come back...I take it back!" Shane screamed, his voice shaking and raising to almost that of Kurt's countertenor scream. People were still rushing out and Shane just gave in. Tears pricked threateningly at the corner of the younger Anderson's eyes but he just gave in, letting them fall. Fresh tears rolling down his cheeks each second. He was washed out with the crowd into the front area and towards the main entrance. Tears still rolling down his face and some dripping to the floor or his clothing. "Reed...I'm so sorry" he chocked out between breathless sobs as he tripped backwards and forwards. Not paying attention to who was barging him

Reed froze where he was, listening hard over the sound of chaos and the still-blaring sirens. He vaugely heard..._there._ It _sounded_ like Shane, and that was good enough for the Van Kamp heir, who realised he'd been running in the wrong direction. He turned again, against the flow of the particular section of crowd he was in, and pushed his way forwards. Unfortunately, being rather small and ridiculously clumsy, this wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, and he found himself being shoved around and tripped at almost every step he took. "Shane! Shane Anderson!" he shouted, standing on his tiptoes to try and see over the crowd which suddenly seemed full of people who were much, much taller than him. The bomb scare barely bothered him - well, not the bomb itself, but more the possible results of it. If the bomb went off, and Shane was caught in the explosion...Reed blanched white at the thought, and tripped over someone's feet, sending him sprawling.

He halfway scrambled upright, only to get tripped over and hit the floor again.

The whole situation reminded him vaugely of New Years at the Tweedle's place in New York the year before - ironically enough; the same place that they were headed now. He covered his head with his hands to try and avoid taking a stiletto that was far too close for comfort to the face, his eyes shut tightly. Shane had found him last time, so he'd find him now, right? Reed took a deep breath, then yelled out as loudly as he could.

_"Shane!"_

Shane was sure that he had heard Reed scream his name that time! it _had _ to be Reed. _THERE! _ Shane had definitely seen a strawberry blonde head bob to the floor. Tears still rolled relentlessly down his cheeks as he went against the crowd, trying to fight his way back to the spot where he'd thought he saw the small Van Kamp bob up. "Reed!" he screamed "Reed Van Kamp!". He was getting especially weird stares now as people screamed and rushed. Barging through the crowd he saw Reed and his satchel splayed across the floor. His heart felt like it gave a sharp tug as guilt flooded him. A man in casual clothing was a step away from standing on Reed and just ended up barging. Once again Shane stuck out his foot and the guys tripped, glaring at Shane but regaining composure and quickly rushed out. Shane Pulled Reed swiftly to his feet and leant closer "Reed I got you...I'm sorry...c'mon" he exclaimed, leaning back. The younger Anderson took the strawberry blonde boys hand and started pushing through the crowd. Tears still rolled down his cheeks.

Reed clutched onto Shane's hand like it was a lifeline, and somehow managed to stay on his feet as they pushed through the crowd. He didn't say a word until they'd emerged from the train station and cleared the bomb evacuation area. When they had, Reed turned and wrapped his arms around Shane's waist, being, in his own words, _too stupidly short to easily reach his neck because's he's too tall. _"I'm sorry." he blurted, not looking up. "Are you okay?"

Shane took deep breaths as he pulled Reed further away from the evacuation are as he could and to a quiet, secluded spot. "No Reed...you have no reason At All to be sorry...it was my fault for going on about stereotypes and cliches and...labels" he said sniffing and using his free hand that wasn't holding Reed to him to wipe his eyes. "I'm fine!...are you okay?...you nearly got crushed by stilettos and what not...is your satchel and the contents still intact?" he asked worriedly and ran his free hand through Reed's hair. "I'm so sorry Reed...I'm so so damn sorry...so sorry" he repeated this again and again until it was inaudible whispers.

"I'm fine! You got to me just in time...Like last year." Reed said a little shakily. "Don't worry about me, I just fell over. Like I usually do. Except this time it was in the middle of a bomb scare." he sighed, tucking a stray strawberry-blonde curl behind his ear in embarrassment. "You can stop apologizing, you know...You ramble, I know that. You also suffer from foot in mouth syndrome, and that I also know and really, really don't mind because that's just you and if it's you it's fine because I love you and pretty much nothing you can do will make me hate you, ever." he blurted, then blushed."Um...yes. My satchel's fine, and so's the rest of me. Apart from a slight headache, but that's because I hit my head and the sirens were really loud. Other than that, I'm good."

Shane just looked down at the shorter strawberry blonde boy and blinked. did Reed just say that he loved Shane?...Blinking hard again Shane blushed and smiled softly "did...did you just say you love me?" he asked tentatively

Reed realised what he'd said, and hurriedly backtracked. "Um - I mean...well...um..yes. Yes, I did." he said, and smiled nervously. "I mean...it's not too soon, is it? I didn't just ruin everything, did I? Because...um...I don't want to ruin everything. I don't want that _at all."_

"No...Reed you didn't ruin anything" Shane cooed, smiling softly down at Reed "Reed Van Kamp...I love you too" he leant down far enough and pressed his lips softly to Reed's for a tender kiss. It was the perfect ending to a perfect moment, which sounded cheesy, but that was fine.

Because Shane wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
